Revenge
by doctor anthony
Summary: Set after Seeing Red, after her mother is killed by Slade Wilson, Thea demands answers from Oliver. What she learns make her want one thing, to help Oliver get revenge against Slade Wilson. pairings Thea/Roy and Oliver/Felicity.


**Revenge**

**Disclaimer ****I don't own Arrow. If I did several things would be different than in canon.**

**Author's notes this is set after Seeing Red and goes AU from there.**

**Chapter 1 revelations**

**The Queen Mansion**

One week. One week after she was brutally murdered by Slade Wilson.

One week after her death, the funeral and wake of Moira Queen were held.

A lot of people had attended the service, but one notable person was absent, Oliver Queen.

Once the funeral and the wake were over Thea arrived back at the mansion and found her brother Oliver there. He was sitting on the bed in the main bedroom looking at a photo of them and their parents that had been taken a few months before he and their father went on the Queens Gambit and he ended up stranded on a deserted island for five years.

Thea sat down next to her brother and said "You haven't said a word since what happened. Mom said before that there should be no more secrets in the family. We should honour that. So please Ollie, tell me what happened on the Island with Slade? What caused all of this to happen?"

Oliver was silent and Thea said "It wasn't your fault Ollie. What happened was not your fault."

Oliver said "It was my fault Thea. I'm to blame for all this"

Thea didn't say a word for a moment and finally she spoke "Tell me what happened between you and Slade on that damn Island and let me decide for myself whose fault it was then."

"I'll tell you everything. But not here." Oliver replied

With that Oliver stood up and quickly left the mansion followed by Thea. They got into his car and drove off, Thea didn't ask where they were going and neither of them said a word for the entire drive.

When they arrived at VerdantThea looked at Oliver curiously and followed him into the empty nightclub. Oliver grabbed twochairs and a table. Thea sat down at the table and chairs indicated by Oliver while he got them both a drink from behind the bar.

Once he sat down Oliver said "This is a long story Thea. So I would appreciate it if you don't interrupt and save any questions you have for afterwards."

Thea nodded and Oliver than spent the next hour telling her everything about what happened to him during those five years away from home.

Once he was finished telling his story Thea stood up, walked over to Oliver and hugged him.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Thea as she spoke with tears in her eyes**.** "I'm sorry that happened to you Ollie. I'm so sorry."

Oliver didn't say a word as Thea broke the hug and held Oliver's hand and said "I know you pretty much just confirmed it Ollie. But I need to hear you say it. You're the Arrow aren't you?"

Oliver nodded and replied "Yes Thea. I'm the Arrow."

Thea said "You know when you were gone. Part of me wished I was with you and dad when the boat went down. That way you wouldn't have been alone."

Oliver said "I was never truly alone Thea. You and Mom were the first thing I thought about when I woke up and the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep. You were always with me."

Neither of them said a word for a few minutes before Thea spoke again "Slade needs to pay for what he did. You swore that you were going to kill him and I want to help you do just that."

Oliver was shocked at this declaration but quickly regained his composure and said "No Thea. This is between me and Slade."

Thea angrily spoke "This became bigger than the two of you, the moment he had me kidnapped and killed our mother. What right do you have to deny me a chance to help you get revenge?"

Oliver was silent for a moment before he said "Remember what happened to Malcolm Merlyn. He let his quest for revenge after his wife died drove him down a path which led to five hundred and three innocent people being killed including Tommy. People can lose themselves in quests for revenge. I won't let that happen to you."

Thea said "Ollie I am not talking about wiping out part of the city. I'm talking about killing one man. Slade Wilson. No one else. If you won't let me help then I'll go look for Slade myself and kill him. You remember the archery competitions I won in school, I know how to use a bow after all there are some things you never forget. I might not as good as you but I can get better with practice."

Oliver nodded and said "Alright. Let's get to work."

Oliver then led Thea to the door behind the bar which lead to the basement and showed her the base of operations for him and his team.

She saw Roy on the table restrained and said "When this cure for the Mirakuru is made. I'm injecting it into him."

Oliver merely said "I'm sure he wouldn't have it any other way speedy."

Thea looked around and said "Time to brush up on my archery."

Before Oliver could say anything the door opened again as Diggle and Felicity came downstairs. Felicity was about to say something but stopped when she and Diggle saw Thea was there with Oliver.

Oliver introduced Thea to Felicity and asked "What were you going to say Felicity?"

Felicity replied "Isabel Rochev is still alive. She was at the wake."

Thea said "She is involved in all this twisted revenge plot of Slade's. Why don't we use her to send a message directly to Slade? Kill her and he'll know we aren't just sitting around waiting for him to kill again. Taking her out will also get us back the company. It's two birds with one stone."

Oliver said "If we do this. There's going back."

Thea said "Slade started this by killing mom. We're going to finish it."

With that Oliver got the compound bow along with some Arrows and gave them to Thea as Diggle set up a few targets for her.

Thea aimed at one of the targets and fired. The first arrow hit the target but not near the bulls eye. The second arrow was hit the bulls eye.

Meanwhile at the Starling City cemetery a man with a bouquet of flowers in his hands walked over to Moira Queen's grave and laid the bouquet on the ground with the rest of the flowers already there.

Malcolm Merlyn then said "Goodbye Moira. I swear this Slade Wilson will pay for killing you."

With that Malcolm left the cemetery and got into his limo telling the driver to head to the Queen Mansion.

Later that night when Oliver and Thea went back home to the mansion Oliver said "You're still good at archery speedy. I'll have Diggle help me teach you some hand to hand combat."

Thea nodded and asked "Want a late supper?"

Before Oliver could give an answer he and Thea saw the limo in the driveway and knew someone was there.

Oliver entered the mansion first and was shocked when he saw Malcolm Merlyn standing in the hallway looking at photos of Oliver and his family.

Malcolm said "Oliver. I'm guessing Thea is outside isn't she."

Thea entered the mansion "I'm right here. How are you alive? Oliver killed you that night?"

Malcolm smirked and looked at Oliver as he said "I see you told her about your nightly activities. I heard about what happened to Moira. I came to check up on you Thea. I needed to see that my daughter was ok."

The angrily said "I am not your daughter and you are not my father. My father was Robert Queen, the man you killed when you had the yacht sabotaged and made Oliver endure 5 years of hell on earth. You're a psychopath. So why are you really here?"

Malcolm answered "I came to offer my help. No doubt you both are going to go after Slade Wilson. He has to pay for kidnapping you Thea and killing Moira. So do you want my help or not?"

Oliver didn't say anything for a few moments as he thought it over. He knew that he would need all the help he could get when going up against Slade and his army.

But was he desperate enough to accept the help of Malcolm Merlyn?

After a few minutes Oliver said "We need all the help we can get. So for this one time we are working together, afterwards you and I will finish what should have ended the night of the Undertaking."

Malcolm nodded and said "Now that we sorted that out. Shall we get to work?"

Oliver said "Slade and his army have a drug going through them called Mirakuru. I have people at Star labs making a cure. Once we get it we cure everyone who is on it and stop Slade."

Malcolm smiled and said "I like the sound of that. When do we start?"

Oliver replied "Isabel Rochev. Like Thea said. We kill her and send Slade a message."

With that the plan was discussed and formed.

Oliver vowed that if Slade wanted to destroy the city and kill him. He would fail and die for killing his mother.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
